


50 Shades of Clown

by daddylonglegs



Category: IT (2017), Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Chili's, Honey Chipotle Chicken Crispers®, M/M, mmmmmmmmm, sewer sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddylonglegs/pseuds/daddylonglegs
Summary: "if youre going to ride my a$$...  at least Fuck my car" - wint (@dril), 2018





	50 Shades of Clown

Pennywise contorted out of the sewer, his cock fully erect. Above his white shaft sat a tuft of orange pubic hair, which had a very particular scent to it. It smelled like cotton candy. His gleaming trademark smile stretched from ear to ear as he gazed at you. But it wasn’t hunger in his eyes, oh no, it was something entirely different.  
It was lust.  
“Do you want to come with me back into the sewers?” The demon beckoned. “I’ll give you a good ol’ clown pounding.”  
Salivating, Papi followed Pennywise into the storm drain. The pale clown's mysterious smile was just as arousing as it was intimidating for him.  
Pennywise was waiting for Papi, naked except for the rose between his yellowed teeth. His dick was harder than ever and a drop of precum flowed from the red tip down the snow white shaft.  
“Hehehe... I’ve been waiting for someone to ravage.” He replied, dropping the rose. His washboard abs gleamed in the dimly lit sewer.  
Papi could feel his own dick trying to expand under his tights, which were beginning to chafe from his nervous sweat. His lungs felt weak as if they were worn out balloons, working hard to fill with oxygen. Papi felt his normal confidence and dominance escape him as he stood before Pennywise and his powerful clown dong.  
“Bend over and suck it.” Pennywise demanded. Maybe this new fuck pet could finally be the dick slave he longed for.  
Papi obeyed. He got down on his noodle limbs and looked the sewer clown in his demanding beady eyes as he did as he was told. Papi barely had any chance of stopping for breath. He became addicted to the feeling of the sewer clown's cotton candy cum and confetti in his esophagus.


End file.
